The Dragon of Time
by That Twisted Fairytale
Summary: A normal girl living in one of Chicago's suburbs finds out that she's the dragon of time. She joins the monks, but someone else wants her on the other side. ocx?
1. time stop

**Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown... or however you spell it...

* * *

**

The Dragon of Time

**Chapter 1 **

Katelin laughed and flopped down on the soft grass. It was finally the last day of school. Katelin's smile evaporated at the thought of summer. She sighed. 'Great! More time to listen to my parents arguing all the time!' she thought. Her waist length, white blond hair fanned out calmly against the bright green grass. Her emerald green eyes closed for a moment. 'Why can't something happen, something interesting, that'll get me away from here?' She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by her two friends, Amy and Sarah, joining her on the ground.

"What are you going to do this summer!" Her friend Amy asked excitedly.

"My parents are bringing me to Florida to visit my grandparents!" Sarah replied.

"Awesome! I'm going to California for a family reunion!" Amy told them "What are you doing over the summer Katie?"

"Nothing much… I guess I'll spend most of my time outside…" Katelin mumbled "And I really wish you wouldn't call me that…"

Her friends exchanged looks and Amy said "Let's go to the park!"

"That's a great idea!" Sarah said enthusiastically.

Katelin shrugged and stood up. They walked to the park in an awkward silence.

Katelin grinned "I'm gonna try to jump this time!"

Sarah laughed and Amy shook her head. Katelin was known for always landing perfectly on her face when she tried to jump off the swing. Katelin ran to the nearest swing and leapt on. In a matter of minutes she was high into the air. Amy and Sarah stared up at her as she jumped. As usual, Katelin landed on her side, and rolled slightly painfully on the grass. She stopped rolling as she approached a small bush.

As she pulled herself up, she noticed something in the bush. She pushed aside the branches and saw a golden hourglass with pure white sand. It was perched on top of a light pink rod. She picked it up cautiously.

"Whatcha got there?" Sarah asked, as she and Amy started towards her.

"This golden hourglass—" Katelin didn't get to finish as a golden light came out of the hourglass. She closed her eyes quickly.

After a moment she slowly opened one eye, then the other. She was still clutching the rod tightly, but something felt different. The air around her felt strangely still. She noticed her friends. They were both frozen in mid step. The water fountain's water had stopped in mid air and some flower petals were stuck halfway to the ground. Katelin dropped the rod and ran to Sarah. She waved her hand in front of her friends face.

"What on earth is going on here!" She yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! My first fic that isn't Avatar! I had started this in France but I didn't really like it all that much! So I decided to change it a little. Still working on theothers though! r&r!**


	2. xiaolin showdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

Chapter 2

As if someone had pressed the play button, everything began to move at a normal speed. Katelin blinked surprised. But even more surprised were her two friends.

"Wait," Amy stammered "You were there… and now you're here…?"

"Wha-what just happened?" Sarah mumbled nervously.

Before Katelin could answer, a voice from behind her yelled "Hey, don't let him get that!"

Katelin turned around and saw a boy with red hair wearing some weird goggles on his head, was running towards her; correction, towards the hourglass thing. Behind him were four others. One was a girl with black hair in a braid, another was a cowboy, the next one was a boy with brown hair, and the last one was a little boy who was bald and had yellow skin.

Amy and Sarah stared for a moment and mumbled something about having to leave, but Katelin didn't notice. She was running towards the hourglass for a reason she didn't really know, except that she had to stop him from getting it. Katelin and the red haired boy both reached the hourglass at the same time, grabbing it in unison. The hourglass started glowing and an awkward silence followed.

The boy, still holding onto the hourglass, opened his mouth to say something, paused for a moment and asked "What's your name?"

Katelin blinked and mumbled "Katelin… why?"

"Katelin I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown,"

"Wait," Katelin interrupted him"

He glared at her impatiently and snapped "What!"

"What's a xiaolin showdown?" She squeaked.

"Look, we try to get to the top of that tree first using the shen gong wu, to get that shen gong wu," he pointed to the hourglass.

"We use what to get a what?" Katelin asked puzzled.

He turned to the other four "You should really explain things a little bit better to your new recruits."

"She is not our new recruit Jack,"

The yellow one was interrupted by Jack "Fine, then let her use a shen gong wu!" he snapped.

The brown haired one was about to respond but a green dragon perched on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let her use one," the dragon said "if she's who I think she is it'll work out."

The four exchanged looks and the girl tossed her a red coin.

"It's called the Mantis Flip Coin; it'll make you jump higher." She explained to Katelin "Just say 'Mantis Flip Coin' and flip it and it'll work."

Katelin nodded dumbly staring down at the small coin wondering how it could possibly work and if these people were from the funny farm.

Jack rolled his eyes impatiently and said quickly "Your Mantis Flip Coin for my Monkey Staff, whoever gets to the top of that tree" he pointed to a large oak tree "gets the Golden Hourglass."

Katelin sighed, relieved. When she was little, she had learned to climb the tree; though she wasn't entirely sure why she was concerned. Her moment of relief came to an end, as the old oak tree began to grow to be twice its original size. The sky turned darker and she found herself at the foot of the gigantic tree. She noticed that she and the four who had let her borrow the coin were wearing different clothes. She was wearing a white and light pink shirt. The sleeves and the upper chest were a white and the sleeves were loose and tightened at the wrists. From the upper chest down to under her knees was a light pink tunic with a white bow around her waist. Her loose pants, which like the sleeves tightened at her ankles, were white and she had small light pink shoes.

"Too much pink…" Jack mumbled.

"But I like pink." Katelin said a little hurt.

"Whatever," Jack said, rolling his eyes "Gong Yi Tem Pai!" He shouted suddenly.

* * *

**A/N: AHOY! Thanks for the reviews everybody! A nice long chappie to make up for the short first chapter. And personally I agree with Jack, too much pink, but for some reason I've been using a lot of pink... oh well r&r!**


	3. kira, cai, and a showdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Katelin looked around confused, "What does that mean?" she asked the other four.

"It means go!" The boy with brown hair snapped.

Sure enough, Jack yelled "Monkey Staff!" an instant later he had a tail and paws and was half monkey.

"GAH!" Katelin screamed "HE'S HALF MONKEY!"

"Just go!" The boy snapped again.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Katelin shouted, swallowing her mix of confusion and shock.

She leapt twenty feet in the air, which wasn't much compared to the tree.

The dragon gave a start. The four looked at him as he said "She jumps higher then you usually do with that wu. Must be because of…" He finished too quietly to hear.

Katelin grabbed the nearest branch, shaking a little. She was now at the same height as Jack, and both had gotten to the half-way point in the tree surprisingly quickly.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" She yelled once more.

Again, she flew twenty feet in the air. She landed, and saw Jack climbing up faster. She went to flip the coin again, but Jack had reached up and started shaking the branch she was standing on. She slipped, dropping the coin in the process. She bit her lip angrily and started climbing.

"Ok, I see how it is;" She growled "Well I can play dirty too."

She grabbed a branch above her, and used it to jump up, going almost ten feet in the air. She grabbed onto a branch next to where Jack was and swung her legs at him forcefully. She kicked him in the stomach, causing him to lose his balance. She stuck her tongue out at him and dropped to the branch underneath her.

Soon she had reached the top of the tree; she reached out for the hourglass and stopped for a moment. Directly underneath her was a small white tiger. It had light blue eyes and wasn't any bigger then an ordinary house cat. She stared at it for a moment, and slowly the eyes turned to a dark orange, and there sweet aura disappeared. She continued to stare into the cat's eyes, literally hypnotized. For some reason, just it's eyes seemed to make the tiger… human. The tiger blinked and it's crystal blue color returned and the tiger leapt out of the tree, landing on all four of it's paws. The four didn't notice the tiger running into the woods.

Katelin quickly grabbed the hourglass and the tree disappeared and she found herself in her normal clothes, on the ground with all three of the shen gong wu. The four ran towards her but she continued to stare into the woods where the tiger had disappeared.

Kira sprinted through the woods, not stopping until she reached a small pond. She stopped at it's bank, breathing heavily. She peered into the blue green water, seeing her reflection. The water showed a small white tiger with crystal like blue eyes. Her reflection shimmered a little bit and was replaced by a boy with long black hair and cold orange eyes.

"It's done, Chase." Kira panted.

"Good," He replied "keep an eye on her from now on. And this time _don't_ let her see you." He put a lot of emphasis on the 'don't' icily.

The small tiger nodded curtly and her reflection reappeared.

Cai snoozed happily in his rabbit cage, waking with a start at the sound of someone near the window. One of his long white ears perked up and he opened one brown-red eye. The small rabbit hopped up and pawed at the cage door. In a moment the cage door opened. Cai hopped over to the window sill. In the long flower pot that hung on the outside of the window, was a small white tiger.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Name's Kira," She mewed calmly "know a Katelin?"

"Yeah," He answered "why?" he added suspiciously.

"Oh… no reason," Kira replied, jumping down and walking away.

Cai shook his head 'Cats. You never know what's going on in _their_ head.'

* * *

**A/N: Ahoy! I had to clean my room today, bleh! But while I was cleaning I came up with a lot of good idea's for this! And I also noticed that this has almost the same story line as a certain fairytale. Trust me, as the story gets longer, it'll be obvious. lol anyways r&r**


	4. you can talk?

**Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Katelin's eyes blinked open. Golden sunlight leaked through her window. She lay there for a couple minutes remembering her dream. It had been a good dream. She had defeated a boy named Jack in something called a Xiaolin Showdown. Four monks from the xiaolin temple called Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay had told her what was going on and that she was 'the dragon of time'. She sighed and sat up. The first thing she notices was Cai, out of his cage, and sitting on the window sill, looking out for something. She stood up and walked over to him.

"What're you looking at?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

"Stupid cat" Cai grumbled "I know it's around here somewhere…"

Katelin froze "D-d-did you just… talk?"

This time Cai froze, his white ears perked up and he turned to face her "You can understand what I'm saying?"

Katelin nodded stiffly.

His brown eyes shifted to something on her chair on the other side of the room. He cocked his head to the side and murmured "That answers a lot of questions…"

Katelin turned to see what he was staring at and saw the Golden Hourglass. "So it really did happen?"

Cai sighed and said "We have a lot to discuss…"

Katelin looked over at her alarm clock, to her surprise it was almost noon.

After about ten minutes Katelin was rolling her bicycle out of the garage with Cai, and the Golden Hourglass (Cai had insisted) wrapped in a sweater. As she walked down the driveway she noticed two things. One, Cai was looking around suspiciously in the yard. And two, her annoying neighbors were outside.

"Hey Katy," A tall boy with light brown hair yelled "wanna race?"

"Don't call me Katy!" She yelled back, sitting down on her bike.

"So that's a yes?" He asked teasingly.

"Whatever…" She said rolling her eyes as she pedaled away.

After she was out of the neighborhood Cai asked her "Where are we going?"

"I think the better question is why you've been acting so paranoid." Katelin mumbled.

"Well now that your going to be a xiaolin monk," He explained "there might be some people who want you out of the picture. Or in a new one…" he added under his breath.

She raised an eyebrow at him "Sorry, didn't catch that last part."

"Dojo," Kimiko asked "you do know where to find her right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that this is the place."

"Uh huh," Raimundo replied "but where would she be here?"

The green dragon opened his mouth to say something and closed it again.

"We must divide and take over." Omi said to the four.

"Divide and _conquer_." Raimundo corrected him.

"Yes, that."

"Ok," Kimiko said "Clay you that way, Rai will go over there, Omi and Dojo head over that way and I'll go this way."

They nodded and everyone left in separate directions except for Clay. Clay stood looking over at a hot dog stand.

"Well, I haven't had lunch yet…" He said to himself walking over to it.

"Three?" Cai said unbelievably "even I don't eat that many carrots!"

"Yeah well don't question my appetite!" Katelin said insulted.

Neither noticed Clay coming towards the small hot dog stand.

As he ordered, Cai and Katelin continued to argue.

"At least I don't have a black hole for a stomach."

"At least I don't sleep in a pile of woodchips."

"I would sleep in a more suitable bed if I had one you know."

"It's not my fault that I couldn't understand you before today."

"So it's my fault?"

"I didn't s—" Katelin started, but was interrupted by someone saying: "Three hot dogs?"

"That's mine." Katelin said at the same time as the boy.

"Oh no, you take it…" Katelin mumbled not recognizing him.

"It's ok, you take it lil' lady." He told her.

"Do you even know what is _in_ those things?" Cai hissed.

Katelin froze, "No really, you take it… I'm not hungry anymore." she glared at the small rabbit who was smiling smugly inside the basket.

Clay shrugged and took the bag.

As Katelin and Cai left, Kimiko came up to Clay.

"Have you found her yet…?" Kimiko asked eying the bag and the hot dog that he was holding.

"No not yet, I've only been looking for a few minutes."

Kimiko shook her head and noticed a glint of sunlight reflecting off of something gold, in the basket of someone's bike. Then she noticed Katelin. She turned to Clay who also seemed to have noticed that it was her.

"Well I guess I kinda did find her…" He trailed off to himself.

"Come on!" Kimiko said going after her "Katelin, Katelin!" she yelled.

Katelin turned around and saw her, she waved.

Cai's ears perked up. He looked towards a small bush just in time to see a white and black stripped tail disappear in its branches.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! No school for one whole week! r&r and I will definitely update at least one of my stories this week.**


	5. the xiaolin temple

**Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Cai sat at his usual spot on the window sill later that day. While Katelin packed to go to the temple, he kept his eyes fixed to the white tiger who was pacing teasingly on top of the fence.

"That cat is openly mocking me." he grumbled.

Katelin closed her suit case and went of to the window.

"What cat?" she asked, peering out the window.

"It cheated! It jumped into the bushes when it saw you coming!" Cai growled furiously (If rabbits can growl).

Katelin shook her head as Amy and Sarah ran into her room.

"Your mom said that you were going to summer camp!" Sarah whined.

Katelin paused for a moment 'Oh yeah, they said that they'd say that it's a summer camp…'

"What's the big deal?" she asked "Both of you are going on vacation."

"But you might make better friends!" Both Amy and Sarah cried in unison.

Katelin shook her head.

The next day

"So this is the temple?" Katelin asked walking around with Kimiko, Rai, Clay, and Omi.

Cai was draped over her head with his paws hanging down on her forehead. Ever since they had gotten to the temple he had seemed more relaxed. And Katelin still wasn't entirely sure about why he had been so worked up about a stray cat. Katelin shrugged. Maybe he had always been a little bit paranoid but she never noticed.

They entered a big circular room. The four led her down a flight of circular steps.

"This is where we keep the shen gong wu." Omi explained.

"Just put the Golden Hourglass in one the drawers." Kimiko told her.

"How will I know what all of the shen gong wu do?" She asked as she set it a drawer.

"Sometimes we train with them;" Clay explained "we'll teach you then."

Kira peered down the staircase, and silently ran out of the building. She climbed a small tree near the wall and jumped out of the temple. She walked for a few minutes until she came across a small stream. She sighed and lowered her head to the water to take a sip of the water.

"Kira," A cold voice said.

The white tiger looked up quickly, sitting on the other side of the stream was Chase Young.

"What are you doing here…?" Her tail flicked nervously by her feet.

"I'll keep my intentions to myself." He replied simply.

She bowed her head "Should I stop watching the girl? Her rabbit was getting a little suspicious, but he doesn't know that I'm here."

"Has she seen you?"

"No, not yet;" The tiger replied softly "But she's noticed that the rabbit is a little worried."

"Keep following her until a certain time," he instructed her "then I'll take it from there."

"I'm sorry… but I'm not exactly sure what you meant by that." she mumbled her head still bowed.

"You'll know."

"But," she looked up and he wasn't there anymore.

She sighed and headed back towards the temple.

* * *

**A/N: **AHOY! So sorry I couldn't update as quickly as I had wanted to but my computer was acting weird when it came to making documents... unless it was the website. But I've gotten fresh ideas so it won't be long until my next update! r&r 


	6. William

**Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Ok, I'm going to get this." Katelin told herself for the hundredth time that day.

Almost two weeks had passed since she had come and there still hadn't been any new shen gong wu. So the Omi and the others had decided that this would be a good time for her to learn how to use them.

"Tangle Web Comb!" Katelin shouted, pointing the shen gong wu towards a rock.

To her disappointment, it went in completely the other direction and into some bushes. A loud and angry squawk came from through the branches. Cai's ears perked up nervously. Katelin walked softly over to the bush. A moment later a crow hopped angrily out of the bushes, glaring up at her.

"I say, what was that for!" He cawed.

"Umm I didn't mean," She was interrupted by the crow saying:

"Why do these things always have to happen to me!" the crow snapped "What did I ever do to the world!"

"I didn't mean to hit,"

"Does everyone have something against me?"

"I didn't mean to hit you!" Katelin said quickly.

The crow opened his beak to say something but closed it. Katelin bent down to untangle him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He nodded "Thank you and I'm sorry I started ranting like that. My name is William; may I ask what your name is?"

"Katelin," she replied "and this is my rabbit, Cai." she pointed to Cai, who waved.

Cai paused for a moment and asked "You haven't seen anything strange lately have you?"

William opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by someone calling Katelin.  
"COMING!" she yelled back "I'll be right back." she added on an undertone.

She picked up the Tangle Web Comb and ran towards the building.

"As I was _about_ to say…" William sniffed "Yes, actually I have."

"What?" Cai asked quickly.

William cast a suspicious look around and motioned Cai to come closer. Cai leaned in closer looking around.

"I've been seeing a white tiger around." He whispered "You usually don't come across too many of them around here. Most of them hang around the mountains."

"How many times have you seen this tiger around?" Cai asked frowning.

William thought for a moment and replied "I'd day about… well every time I pass by here I've seen it."

"You said that most of them live in the mountains?"

"Yes, but they're not really tigers, and plus some of them are other kinds of cats…"

"If they aren't tigers then what are they?" Cai asked sarcastically "Wolves?"

"They're fallen warriors." William whispered "They all lost against Chase Young and now they're all some kind of cat."

"Who's Chase Young?"

William gaped "You don't know who _Chase Young_ is!"

"Well I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"He's this evil guy, but that's beside the point." William whispered hurriedly "I'd say that this tiger is a spy for him and,"

"More like a stalker,"

"_And_, is watching Katy over there for one reason or another."

"She prefers Katelin," Cai mumbled looking around cautiously "What do you suppose he wants with her?"

"I don't know, but probably something bad… I know this sounds crazy but is Katelin the dragon of time?"

"Yeah," Cai said "she is."

William stared at Cai with his mouth hanging open "You keep an eye out for that tiger, and watch out for Chase Young!" William said ruffling his wings, about to take flight.

"Why! I don't even know what this Chase Young wants with her! Hey! Get back here!" Cai snapped as William took off.

"Cai!" Katelin yelled excitedly, running towards him "There's a new shen gong wu! And it's the second part of the Golden Hourglass!"

Before Cai could say anything Katelin had picked him up and was running towards Dojo.

* * *

**A/N: AHOY! How do you like William? I know it was mostly dialogue but there will be more action in the next chappie! r&r**


	7. it's time

**Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"Look Katelin," Cai told her quickly "about what William said…"

"So what does this shen gong wu do?" Omi asked.

Cai and Katelin exchanged looks.

Dojo opened the scroll and a picture of two wings appeared in the center of the circle.

"It's the second out of three parts of our Golden Hourglass." Dojo explained "When it's used with the Golden Hourglass the whole shen gong wu is called the Winged Hourglass. It's useless without the golden part so it doesn't really have its own name." Dojo laughed "Anyways, it's suppose to bring anything from the past, including anything from the stone age to this mornings breakfast, to the present."

"Cool! So you could actually bring a caveman to the present?" Katelin asked enthusiastically.

"Don't know why anyone would want to." Kimiko mumbled.

"Ooh what about those dinosaurs that stole eggs?" Katelin asked.

"As long as it's from the past," Dojo said.

"Yes, but we must use this shen gong wu wisely and not do anything unnecessary." Omi said as they landed in a small village in France.

"Yeah, if you even get it!" Jack laughed from above them "Jack bots… Attack!"

Katelin jumped over one of the robots kicking its head and landed on her feet. She noticed Jack heading into a field and followed him.

Cai looked around running between legs and broken robot parts. A robot started falling from above him and he leapt out of the way. He tripped over something and landed in a pile of hay.

"Looks like bunnies are also clumsy along with being paranoid." A voice said coolly.

Cai popped his head out of the hay. He barely noticed the distant "Gong Ye Temp Pai!" from behind him as he saw who had spoken.

"You!" He snapped.

The white tiger was sitting a foot outside the hay stack, licking her paw casually.

"Ah, well if it isn't our friends 'stalking tiger and clumsy rabbit'!" A cheerful voice said from on top of the hay stack.

"Ok, I'm sorry but that was just stupid." Kira said to William.

William glared at her "Well nobody asked your opinion!"

"I know who you're working for and so does Katelin," Cai said calmly "so stop following us around and,"

"Yeah! And so do I so- wait Katelin doesn't know!" William declared.

Kira raised an eyebrow at them and Cai glared angrily at William.

"You were bluffing, weren't you?" William realized.

"Yeah…"

"Well I've had about enough entertainment from dumb and dumber so I'll get back to what I'm supposed to be doing." Kira said racing off in the direction of the showdown.

William and Cai exchanged looks for a moment and Cai yelled "Oh no you don't!" running after her.

"So I understood the part that dumb was you," William said flying next to him "but who is this dumber?"

Cai rolled his eyes. The two stopped in front of the showdown where Katelin was racing Jack to the last hay stack. Cai looked around frantically trying to find the tiger, but she was no where in sight.

"I say, where did that tiger go?" William asked peering around.

Cai was about to answer but was interrupted by an angry shout. He looked up just in time to see Katelin holding two small silver colored wings, though the Golden Hourglass had apparently fell since it was in a lower haystack.

Kira stared for a few moments in shock and recovered after a moment. She smiled. 'So Chase was right, it is the time.' She turned her attention to Jack who was stammering to himself about her being a few feet behind him and a second later having won the showdown.

She rolled her eyes and ran off towards the end of the field.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't exactly sure about the ending... like if it's too confusing so if your not sure just tell me. But it will be explained in the next in chapter. Aurevoir et r&r! (goodbye and r&r)**


	8. Katelin, meet Chase Young

**Chapter 8**

"Another!" Rai said shocked.

"What does it look like?" Dojo asked twitching.

The five dragons exchanged looks. Omi opened the scroll and an egg appeared in the circle. Katelin grinned, clutching the Winged Hourglass. The two white wings were attached to the back of the hourglass.

While flying, Dojo explained "It's called Voler Egg. It turns itself into any shen gong wu, but it'll only have that shen gong wu's powers for three minutes."

"So…" Katelin started, still grinning "to get an egg shaped shen gong wu we'll need something that's really good at finding eggs,"

"Who? The Easter Bunny?" Rai snickered.

"I'm pretty sure that the Easter Bunny only hid the eggs." Clay said.

Rai rolled his eyes "Whatever."

"Anyways, what was your idea?" Kimiko asked.

"What is this Easter Bunny?" Omi asked.

"You'll see!" Katelin laughed "Whoa, Cai you'll fall if you keep on leaning over the edge like that!" Katelin said more seriously.

Cai took one last peek down and sat down again.

After a few minutes they landed by a small village. Katelin hopped off and twirled the Winged Hourglass excitedly.

"Ok, what's your master plan to get this shen gong wu?" Rai asked.

"Winged Hourglass!" Katelin shouted.

There was a flash of gold light and one of those dinosaurs that steal eggs appeared in front of them. **(A/N: No clue how to describe them so I'm hoping you know what they look like oo;)**

The other four stared at Katelin for a minute, until Omi said "That is the Easter Bunny?"

"No it's not the Easter Bunny!" Rai shouted angrily.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure this is a good idea…" Clay mumbled.

"Clay's right," Kimiko said "how would people react if they saw a dinosaur?"

"So get rid of it!" Rai yelled.

"Aww… ok…" Katelin said sadly.

As she raised the hourglass, The dinosaur stared at her and ran in the other direction.

"Wah! Get back here!" Katelin shouted running after it.

The four other dragons watched for a moment until Omi said "Perhaps we should start searching for the shen gong wu?"

The others nodded and they headed in the other direction. William landed next to Cai and said "I say! I could have sworn I saw a Katelin chasing after a dinosaur!"

"You did."

"Well you don't see that very often!" William said cheerfully.

Cai rolled his eyes and looked around for a minute.

He paused for a moment and asked "You didn't see anything on the way here did you?"

"Nope."

"Ok."

--

After about ten minutes of chasing the dinosaur, Katelin slumped against a tree breathing heavily.

"Who knew that those things could run so fast?" Katelin said to herself.

She sighed and walked into a small patch of woods where the dinosaur had gone into.

"Hmm," Katelin mumbled "I could have sworn that that dinosaur came in here…"

Katelin pulled back some branches and found herself in a clearing. Across from her was a boy with gold-orange eyes and black hair. Something about him seemed to make Katelin a little scared.

"Have you seen a dinosaur around her… yay big, extinct, probably looking for eggs?" And without waiting for an answer, she said "Ok, thanks anyways! I'll be going now…"

Katelin started backing away but stopped as she felt something hit the back of her knee. She looked behind her and saw that two tigers and a panther were blocking her way. She looked back up at the boy, who seemed more threatening now than before.

"Umm, can I help you…?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, actually you can." The boy said coldly.

"Katelin!" A voice hissed from above her.

She looked up. In one of the higher branches of a tree was William. He was looking warily from the boy to her to the three wild cats.

"What are you doing with Chase Young?" He continued.

Katelin froze, trying to remember where she had heard that name. She felt a pit in her stomach as she remembered. It had been a couple weeks ago, when she had first come to the temple. The other dragons had decided it would be a good idea to tell her about the other people, besides Jack, who were on the side of evil.

"Chase is probably-"

"More than probably" Rai interrupted Kimiko.

"_More_ than probably," Kimiko repeated glaring at Raimundo "the worst of them."

"Yes, Chase Young is most evil." Omi agreed.

"I'd try to stay away from him if I were you." Clay had told her.

"Yeah!" Rai laughed "We wouldn't want you to get hurt!"

Katelin was brought back to the present by Chase saying "Soon you might notice strange things happening… I just thought that I would come and offer you help with them."

"And why would I accept help from you?" Katelin growled, a lot more confidently than she felt.

"I think you'll find a good reason to stop by." Chase said.

When Chase said this, Katelin could have sworn that she heard a hint of cruel amusement in his voice, as if he knew something that she didn't. 'Which is probably true' she thought.

"Oh, and you might want to go after your dinosaur." He finished.

A second later, the runaway dinosaur passed between the two.

"Hey! Get back here!" Katelin yelled, running after it.

She stopped and turned back. Chase and the three cats had gone. She shuddered and resumed her chase after the egg-stealing dinosaur.

* * *

**A/N: AHOY!I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't been able to update recently... school stuff, major holidays, guests... stuff like that. Not sure when I'll be able to update but know that I am constantly dreaming up ideas for fics. r&r and 'a bien tot' (see you soon)**


	9. June 19th

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Cai's ears perked up. He looked behind him and he ducked, just missing getting hit in the head by the dinosaur's foot. He came back up and saw Katelin running after the dinosaur, looking a bit shaken; with William flying behind her. Katelin stopped for a moment and picked up Cai.

"Katelin," Cai told her hurriedly "there's something you need to know! Chase Young, one of his tigers has been watching you. I-"

"Yeah I know." Katelin said, running "Wait! One of his tigers has been stalking me!"

"Yes, I believe it's a white tiger." William told her.

"You _know _it's a white tiger!"

"I know."

Katelin sighed. She had seen the tiger during her first showdown. Katelin shook her head. She had to focus on getting the dinosaur. She rushed past Kimiko, Omi, and Clay.

Raimundo P.O.V

'Yes! I've got this showdown won!' Rai thought to himself happily.

A moment before he touched the egg shaped shen gong wu, he noticed the dinosaur that Katelin had brought to the present. In between him and the dinosaur was the shen gong wu. The dinosaur stared at him for a minute, picked up the shen gong wu, and ran off.

Rai stood there frozen with anger and surprise as the everything went back to normal.

Normal P.O.V

The four original monks stared angrily at Katelin, who was between Raimundo and the other three. She laughed nervously.

**Later that day**

"Hey, I said that I was sorry didn't I?" Katelin asked.

During the last few hours, the five had had to chase the dinosaur around the country side. The dinosaur, had stolen many eggs in the process and had caused something that the villagers were calling 'the great egg famine.' Finally, they had gotten it to stay still for more than a few seconds, giving Omi the chance to freeze it using the Orb of Tornami. Then they had managed to get the shen gong wu, and lastly Katelin sent it back to the past. And now her fellow monks were still _very_ angry, especially Rai.

"But we could have lost the shen gong wu!" Rai yelled.

"But we didn't!"

"But we could have because of your stupid dinosaur idea!"

"Ok! It wasn't a good idea, but I know this now!"

"And what if we didn't catch the dinosaur?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it would turn out this way!" Katelin shouted, half angry half sad.

She stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. As she and Rai kept on arguing, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko noticed something. The room seemed to be getting older. Dust was settling more quickly on the floor, the wood furniture started to fade in color and cracks started growing, and the rug started to fade and the material became thinner. After a few minutes Rai and Katelin noticed what was happening as the room stopped aging.

Dojo came in looking around "What happened here?" his eyes fell on Katelin "What's today's date?" He asked them.

"June 19th." Kimiko replied "Why?"

"The Solstice." Dojo said thoughtfully "Katelin did this…"

Katelin's eyes widened "I-I didn't do it on purpose!"

Raimundo continued glaring at her while the other four stayed silent.

Katelin backed up a little bit and broke out in a run outside. She stopped at the foot of the tree, near where she and Cai had first met William. She sat, leaning against the tree.

'What's going on?' she thought to herself 'Chase was right, things are already starting to happen. This can't get much worse. My friends are mad at me, weird things are happening… guess I'm just having a really bad day.' she sighed.

A tear trickled down her cheek, as Cai walked over to her. He put his nose on her hand "Don't worry," he told her "it's only until the Solstice."

Katelin nodded still crying a little bit.

--

Chase watched Katelin through the big eye thing in the center of a room. Kira jumped onto his shoulder to get a closer look.

"You should have told her…" she murmured.

"Are you _still _watching that girl?" Wuya asked, before Chase got the chance to answer Kira.

Kira turned to face Wuya, "Not everything revolves around you, you know." she said coolly.

"What I mean," Wuya snapped at Kira "is that she's a waste of time!"

"What's a waste of time is talking to you!" Kira hissed, arching her back.

As Wuya and Kira continued to argue, Chase continued to watch Katelin crying. For a small moment he felt an unknown emotion. He closed his eyes angrily and put his hand over the eye angrily.

"Both of you," He said calmly but angrily "stop arguing."

Kira glanced at his face for a moment and nodded, jumping off his shoulder. She walked towards the door, flicking her tail up as she passed Wuya. Wuya glared after her.

Kira walked outside the cave, looking out into the forest below. She heard a wolf howl. She shuddered.

"Is it right…?" she asked herself "Maybe I should…" she started walking quickly towards the path down to the forest but stopped in her tracks as another wolf howled. She gulped, "Maybe tomorrow…"

* * *

**A/N: Bonjour! Here's a new chappie to make up for all that time, and I forgot to mention... the name of the egg, 'voler' means to fly, or to steal in French if you thought it was completely random. I'm personally not that crazy about this chappie. Oh well r&r **


	10. June 20th

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, OR'sugarcandy mountain' I got that from Animal Farm, George Orwell.

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Katelin lay on her back, watching the minutes tick by on her watch. She had to admit, lying around on the hard ground was boring and uncomfortable, but sleep had decided to pass her tonight. Or rather, as of 11 minutes and 47 seconds ago, this morning. She sighed and rolled over, her watch's ticks and Clay's snores ringing in her ears.

Cai nudged at her feet with his nose from the small pillow he slept on "What's wrong?"

"I dunno…" She mumbled, knowing well what was wrong.

"If it's about what happened earlier today,"

"Yesterday," She corrected the rabbit.

He sighed and nodded "Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be back to normal tomorrow, er today." Katelin didn't respond. "I'm going to take a walk." Again, there was no response.

He stood up and barely noticed where he was going as he headed outside. He was too busy thinking about the solstice.

"It doesn't make sense…" he mumbled to himself "Why would he bother with her if the solstice will be over in a couple days... unless…"

"Just because the solstice will be over," a familiar voice finished for him "doesn't mean that her control over time will be."

Cai quickly turned around, glaring angrily. His expression softened when he saw that it wasn't Kira. Instead, it was a young girl of about 8 years. She was sitting on her knees and looking at him with wide light blue eyes. Her long white hair had black tips and she was wearing a purple dress. Something about her was vaguely familiar.

Cai was brought back to earth by what she had said processing.

"IT'S PERMANENT!" He shouted, much louder than he had meant.

He heard a rustling from behind him. The girl's blue eyes widened either in fear or anger or both.

"Get out of here!" she told him.

"What! What's going on?" He asked, not moving.

"Just go!" She snapped, her eyes narrowing.

But the girl wasn't looking at him. She stood up, clenching her fists. Cai turned around and saw what she was glaring at. Two of the tigers that worked for Chase Young were approaching, approaching Cai.

He backed up slowly.

"No!" He heard behind him and that was the last thing he remembered after that, everything went black.

The young girl stood, her fists shaking in anger, staring down at the unconscious rabbit. The three wild cats (the third had snuck up behind them and knocked Cai out) circled around her.

"You're cheating." A panther said mockingly.

"I'm _not _cheating." the young girl growled "If you really wanted, you could too."

"No." The same panther replied "I mean in the Deal."

The young girl froze. For a brief moment she remembered someone towering over. Though she couldn't see the persons face, but she could tell that there was a smirk.

She shook her head slightly "I gave up on the Deal long ago."

---

"CAI!" Katelin called.

A few hours ago when she woke up, she had seen that Cai wasn't in his usual place. After that, she'd been looking for him with William.

"I don't think we're going to find him around here." William told her as she pulled back branches of a bush.

"Yeah, well…" She replied fiercely "Rabbits don't just go missing. Well, Cai wouldn't anyways."

"So what do you think?" William asked "Did Chase Young and his band of evil kitty cats come and rabbitnap him?"

The two stared at each other for a moment.

William gasped "Maybe he did!"

Katelin ran inside and came back with a small bag and stopped in front of the crow. "Do you know where Chase Young lives?"

"Yes…"

"Can you take me there?"

"Yes… I MEAN NO!"

Katelin glowered.

"Ok, ok!"

So, knowing full well that she could possibly walking into a trap, Katelin and William set out to get Cai back from Chase. About half way through the day, when the two had stopped for lunch, which came out of the bag Katelin had brought with, William broke the silence.

"You must be insane!" William said incredulously "That place is no sugarcandy mountain!"

Katelin blinked, part of her sandwich half way to her mouth "What… oh right. So what is it?" she grinned "Spicevegetable canyon?"

William laughed "No it's still a mountain."

"So is it a Mid-ocean ridge?" She laughed.

"Nope." William laughed "It's above ground..." he trailed off "We should get going." he told her looking up.

Katelin nodded and put the rest of her lunch in her bag.

"Who knows what that lunatic's done to Cai already..." she mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: yes yes. I know I said I wouldn't update for a few weeks until the tests were over but... I was soooooooooo bored.So expect the unexpected for the updates and r&r. bye! **


	11. June 21st part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Kira walked sleepily into the room the next morning, yawning, her white fur bristling as she stretched.

"Kira," A voice said form in the room.

The tiger jumped. On the other side of the room was Chase who was meditating. She hadn't seen him there.

"Kira," he continued "I'd like you to go meet our guests later today, make sure they don't get eaten by anything." He said without looking up.

"But I don't want to get eaten by anything either! Make Wuya go! I don't care if she gets eaten!" Kira blurted out before she could think about what she was saying.

She felt like her stomach had dropped a couple feet. She braced herself. It hadn't been a wise thing to say.

To her surprise, Chase didn't move, but he did say "Kira, have you forgotten about our little arrangement?"

"No…" She replied meekly.

"So naturally you remember that you work for me now?"

"Yes."

"So that means that you do what I tell you to."

"Yes."

"So that means that you will go and meet them."

"Yes." She sighed.

"Good."

She stood there for a few moments. After a few seconds it was obvious that the conversation was over so she left.

* * *

Katelin looked up at the sky. The sun was at the top of the sky now and they had been walking since dawn.

"How much farther do you think?" She asked William.

The bird paused for a moment before answering "Just a few more hours I'd say."

"Ok." She sighed.

The two continued walking. 'I hope Cai is ok…' Katelin thought 'Who knows what Chase could've done to him by now' Katelin stopped in mid-thought, partly because she didn't want to think about what he could have done to poor Cai and partly because William had interrupted her.

"Did you hear something?" He asked, looking behind them from where he sat perched on her shoulder.

"No."

William took one last glance behind them and they continued walking through the woods.

'I wonder what Omi and the others are doing right' Once again she was interrupted in her train of thought.

"What is it now!" She asked William as he stopped her.

"Now I'm sure that I heard something."

"What did you hear?" She snapped "The wind? Another bird?"

"No." He frowned "Someone's following us. I can hear them walking while we walk but they apparently stop when we do."

The girl rolled her eyes "You're just trying to scare me."

"No I'm not!" He insisted, "Listen while we walk!"

Katelin shook her head and continued walking. This time she focused on listening to everything around her.

"Wait," she murmured to the crow "I do hear something."

"I told you so!"

"I know, I" She paused. Clearly Chase was just trying to scare her and mess with her head, she reasoned.

"CHASE YOUNG IS MEANY HEAD DICTATOR!" She yelled out turning around.

The loud insult rang out across the forest. So naturally, Chase and Wuya also heard this. Immediately Wuya burst out laughing, earning herself a death look from Chase. She quieted as immediately as she had started laughing.

Back with our two travelers, a small white cathead poked out from behind the bushes. "Wow. That was unexpected." It said.

Kira stepped out of the bushes. "About time you noticed too. I wonder how Chase reacted to that…" She wondered to herself.

This time it was William to yell, though not as loud "Why were stalking us! Is stalking people a hobby of yours or something!"

Kira shook her head laughing "Nope!" Seeing the serious looks on the faces of the girl and the bird, she quickly added "I'm supposed to make sure you get there safely."

"Good job so far!" William said sarcastically.

"Hey you're safe aren't you?"

"Are gonna keep going or not?" Katelin asked, glaring at the two.

They both nodded.

A few hours later, just as the sun had finished setting Katelin, Kira, and William were still walking, though they were almost there.

Katelin froze in mid-track.

Kira edged closer to her feet "Umm is there some reason why we're stopping?" She asked frowning.

"Yeah." Katelin said "I thought I heard something."

Kira smirked. "Well clearly it can only be one person."

William cocked his head to the side "And who would that be?"

Kira took a deep breath and shouted "WUYA IS A WET CHICKEN COWARD STALKER PERSON!"

Several different things happened in the seconds that followed this statement. First, Chase laughed harshly "At least mine was only partly insulting." Next, William gave Kira-the-Wuya-hater an angry look and snapped "That is very insulting to all birds!" And last, a growling noise came from behind them and they found out who the real 'stalker' was.

Three menacing wolves were slowly approaching the three, sharp and pointy teeth bared. Katelin, Kira, and William slowly backed away.

"What happened to 'clearly it can only be one person'?" Katelin asked, her heart beating quicker each second.

"I don't know…" Kira choked out, shaking in fear.

"Who cares? Lets get out of here!" William cried.

And with that the three turned and ran as fast as they could up to the cave, not even stopping for a moment as they reached it, to see if they had been followed that far. Katelin tripped, falling to the floor, breathing heavily at Chase Young's feet.

* * *

**A/N: Ahoy! So I finally updated. Soon the fun shtuff is coming in! WOOHOO! But I was very bored when I made up this chappie so that would explain the random yelling. See ya! r&r**


	12. June 21st part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown

* * *

**

Chapter 12

**Katelin pushed herself** up, suddenly forgetting about why she had been running. Sadly she would remember what had happened later on, when it was too late.

"Where's Cai?" She demanded.

"Don't worry." Chase said smirking "He's safe, for now at least…"

Katelin's fists trembled with anger, she sighed "What do I have to do to get Cai back?"

"What do you think?" He said coldly, but not exactly sarcastically.

Katelin remained silent, her mind racing 'This is only for the solstice, right? Right…? Of course it is. I mean… Dojo would have said something about it, right? Right…?'

"Any day now." Chase said sarcastically.

"Ok!" Katelin quickly blurted out. She wasn't entirely sure if it had been the right answer, but she was hoping that it would only be temporary. She bit her lip, shunning the doubtful thoughts from her mind. Of course it was only for the solstice. How could it not be? But still the doubts kept coming back.

"Oh and by the way…" Chase said, interrupting her train of thoughts "It is permanent."

Katelin became very silent, her head lowered. Her blond bangs covered her face so that you couldn't see the expression on her face. Kira nudged her heel with her nose, silently ushering her to where Cai was. William followed them, not daring to look back at Chase and Wuya.

Cai paced around the dark room that he was being held in. He decided that there was no use in frantically running around trying to find an exit as if the world was about to end. After all he had already tried that when he had first woken up, who knows how many hours ago. The only option left was to wait for something to happen. Cai's ears perked up as he heard a door creak shut. Katelin had come in and was sitting down, pulling her knees close to her chest, her face lowered. William flew over to Cai, glancing at him. Cai nodded and padded over to the girl. He looked up at her face and he could see that she was thinking.

Katelin bit her lip "M-maybe when a new shen gong wu activates I'll be able to go back with the monks…" She said quietly.

"Yeah…" Cai said weakly.

"I guess I might as well make this as hard as I can for him in th emean time." She smirked.

Cai gave a small nod and walked over to William.

"She'll have a hard time with that plan." The crow whispered to him "Chase Young doesn't like using the shen gong wu, so naturally he won't try to get any. Plus he may have already thought of that before her."

"Should I tell her…?" He murmured back.

"No. I doubt that there'll be any more shen gong wu revealing them selves anytime soon. Plus she doesn't really need anymore on her plate at the moment."

**The white haired** young girl stood outside the room, one small hand resting on the door. Her clear blue eyes lingered on the floor. She heard the small sound of footsteps approaching. She looked up in time for her eyes to lock with a golden orange pair. Chase's eyes burned with cold hatred, she felt her fists clenching with pure fury.

_She was running through a meadow. Her heart pounded with complete happiness, hoping that this happiness would last forever, yet not knowing that it would end abruptly in the worst way possible. And that way was the loss of the most important person in her life. She let go of his hand, running to the edge of the hill overlooking a field. She turned to look at him._

She blinked out of her memory, and turned her back to Chase. She heard his footsteps as he walked away. She clutched the fabric of her dress, fighting back the tears.

* * *

**A/N: Yo... not sure if I really like this chappie too much... Well anyways it gives a little bit of backround to the young girl. So yes, she is important. And about the awkwardness of the Katelin part... that's the part I don't really like too much. ; What I mean by her over-optimism is that sometimes when people are in tough positions they'll try to find something to hope for. But I couldn't have her all sad because I have a bunch of funny stuff that'll happen with Kira and Cai arguments. Anyways regardless of this being a er... not-my-favorite-chapter please review. Thankies!**


	13. Too many arguements

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Fancy Feast. But I do have cans of Fancy Feast for my little kitty! (me: Huggles kitty)

* * *

**

Chapter 13

"WAKEY, WAKEY!" A loud voice broke the silence, waking Katelin in a very unpleasant way.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!" Cai's voice replied in an angry yell.

Katelin opened in green eyes, rolling over to see Cai and Kira yelling at each other, while surprisingly, William was sleeping through all the racket.

"What time is it…?" She mumbled sleepily.

Kira looked up, pausing before returning an insult "Hmmm… I'm not entirely sure but… let's just say the sun isn't out quite yet. STUPID RODENT!" She finished, yelling at Cai.

Katelin groaned, curling up in a tight ball, not wanting to get up.

The small tiger glanced back at Katelin and saw that she was asleep. Her small face formed into a frown as she prodded the girl's back with her nose.

"Wake up…" She mumbled.

"I don't wanna…"

"Chase will be very angry if you don't." Kira told her softly.

"Don't try threatening us!" Cai snapped, waking William.

"What? What did I miss!" William cried jerking his head.

"Oh nothing…" Cai said sarcastically "Just this brat threatening to get Chase if Katelin doesn't get up."

William shot up and flew to Katelin "Wake up! Wake up!"

Katelin opened one eye to see William staring at her, a few inches away from her face.

"Wake up!" He repeated.

Katelin frowned and sat, rubbing her eyes.

Kira smiled, showing small pearly white cat teeth. "Now that you're awake you'd best hurry and get ready for training." She let out a small sigh, but William and Cai didn't seem to notice it. Katelin frowned, wondering for a small moment why she had sighed. Kira shook her head and left the room.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Katelin blinked, looking at the person who had spoken. "Why are you nervous?" Cai repeated, gazing at William.

William clamped his beak shut, confirming his nervousness.

"Are you scared of Chase…?" Katelin asked softly.

"No! Of course I'm not! You just tend to hear some bad things about him, that's all." William said defensively.

Cai rolled his eyes "Whatever…"

Katelin shook her head and decided to leave that topic.

A few minutes later Katelin cautiously pushed open a door, peeking inside. She sighed as she saw Chase taking a sip from what looked like soup. Katelin entered the room and took a seat as far away from Chase, who had yet to acknowledge her presence. She stared down at the table, noticing a plate filled with food for her. She clutched her hands tightly between her knees, not daring to touch her food.

"It's not poisonous if that's what you were thinking." A voice said.

Katelin looked up, realizing that the voice belonged to Chase. He stirred his soup calmly. It seemed as if he hadn't looked up once, not even when he had spoken, giving the impression of being uninterested in everyone.

"Is that soup?" Cai's voice broke through the silence as he hopped onto the table. He pushed the plate of food to the side, giving it a suspicious look.

"Well even if it is soup it's not that abnormal!" William said, landing on the opposite side of the plate, pushing it back in front of Katelin with one foot. "Didn't you tell me that one of your friends eats left over pizza for breakfast?" William glanced at Katelin.

"Yeah," Cai agreed "but that's just gross." He added as he pushed the plate back to William.

"Of course I prefer a traditional breakfast of some bread that ignorant humans throw at those ducks, who I might add have plenty to eat already, and a worm. Maybe some seeds at the side. But how can you argue with someone's appetite!" The plate was pushed to Katelin.

"What kind of nasty breakfast is that?" Cai asked, pushing the plate away.

"Naturally you'd prefer a nice carrot and some pumpkin seeds?" A new voice added in smugly. Katelin looked down at the floor to see Kira, her tail brushing against the leg of the chair.

Katelin looked up past Cai and William, still pushing the plate back and forth, at Chase. He was rolling his golden eyes at the idiotic conversation.

"Yeah and I'm sure you like to eat innocent rodents." Cai snapped. "Or will you settle for Fancy Feast?"

"I'm not some common domesticated animal like you, if you haven't noticed!"

"Shut. Up." Chase said slowly in a cold way.

Immediately the three of them quieted. Cai was pouting stubbornly, William looked frightened, and Kira was smiling smugly. The five, or rather four of them sat in an awkward silence, while Chase finished his soup, undisturbed.

He turned his gaze to them after a few minutes and said, "Seeing as you aren't giving any signs of eating breakfast we'll just start with training."

He stood up and walked past them, heading outside. Katelin followed him, staying a few feet behind him, barely noticing where they were going. So naturally she didn't notice when he stopped and bumped into him. She hurriedly backed up a few paces, mumbling her apologies quickly.

He shook his head exasperated "You're such an airhead! Try paying attention to where you're going from now on!"

She jerked her head up to him. Her shoulders lifted angrily and she had a sudden urge to stomp on his foot. But instead she growled, "I am _not_ an airhead!"

"Yes you are." He replied quickly, but clearly unfazed by her anger.

Katelin not exactly knowing how to react to his not-caringness (A/N: If that's even a word… ;), simply growled, putting on a similar face to Cai's stubborn pout, crossing her arms.

Chase smiled smugly, trying not to laugh at her reaction. With that he went into a forward bow stance (A/N: Umm a forward bow stance, cough evil cough, is where you put one foot a few feet behind the first. You're front knee is parallel to the ground while the back leg is straight. So if you're doing it right, it'll fell like your legs are about to fall off. Please continue.), and put his hands behind his back. Katelin stared. He raised an eyebrow at her, as if to tell her to do the same thing. She did.

"Lower." He stated simply, not even bothering to look at the stance.

She glared "You aren't even looking!"

"Just go lower in the stance!" He snapped.

She glowered, pushing her back foot farther behind her.

"Good enough." Chase said dryly, receiving another glare from Katelin.

He ignored the look and pulled his back leg in towards the front and slid it forward so he was in another bow stance. (A/N: Ok, last authors note but… I'm really bad at describing stuff like in kung-fu and other martial arts since I'm a visual learner so please no flames!)

Katelin copied his movement.

"Deeper stance." Chase criticized in a bored tone.

Katelin felt her face flush in anger, moving her back leg back farther.

Once again Chase ignored this.

"Kira will be going with you to-"

"WHAT!" Kira and Cai shouted in unison.

"make sure your stances are deep enough," Chase smirked as he said this "make sure you don't stray off the path, or stop for any kind of break."

Kira was about to argue with this until she realized that one part was actually reasonable if not somewhat thoughtful.

"I'll expect you to be back before nightfall." Chase ended, finally walking back up.

Kira was about to argue with this too, when she realized this too, also had a good reason. "Let's get this over with…" She grumbled.

Katelin sighed, seeing no point in not starting. Who knew how long this would take? And plus, how bad could it get? After all, she did have William and Cai with her, even Kira was also there.

Sadly that was the bad part.

"STUPID CAT!"

"STUPID RABBIT!"

"STUPID CAT!"

"STUPID RABBIT!"

"STUPID CAT!"

"IDIOTIC RODENT WHO SUFFERS FROM PARANOIA!"

"STALKER LACKEY CAT!"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?" Katelin shouted furiously.

"My ears hurt!" William whined "Wait! I don't have ears! Why don't I have ears!"

"Well apparently you have ears, or else you wouldn't be able to hear, dumdum." Kira sneered.

"You're mean." William told her.

"Oh like we haven't figured that one out yet! Thanks for stating the obvious!" Cai snapped.

Katelin stomped her foot angrily, stopping the exercise. "Just shut up! All of you! We've been out here for barely ten minutes and I'm already getting a migraine!"

"It's that stupid cat's fault!" Cai accused.

"You were arguing too!" William snapped.

"Oh? And what makes it my fault?" Kira asked coldly.

"Oh I see how it is. You're joining her side because you're _so _scared of Chase."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Why's it my fault!"

"Because you're the bad guy here." Cai said simply.

Kira quieted. After a moment she said "Whatever. I don't care about any of you." She said angrily but sounding a little hurt at the same time. She walked off in the opposite direction.

As soon as she turned around the bend, the awkward silence was broken.

"I didn't expect her to walk away like that…" Katelin said softly.

"Who cares?" Cai grumbled, though a little uncertainly.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble…?" William said fearfully.

"Chase Young wasn't always evil you know…" A quiet voice joined in.

Standing a few yards away from them was the young girl. Up until now, only Cai had ever seen her before, so it was more of a shock to see her for William and Katelin.

Katelin blinked at the young girl standing before her "Who are you?" she asked vaguely.

She smiled "I'm someone who can help you."

William frowned "How do we know we can trust her?"

"Don't worry." Cai reassured him "She tried to help me."

Katelin gazed at her pet rabbit for a few moments before nodding, as if to say that she believed him.

"What did you mean by Chase being good once?" She asked.

The girl bit her lip "I'm not sure what exactly happened… but I do know that Chase once fought on the side of good."

"I've never heard that before…" Katelin murmured to herself.

"Neither have I." William gave her a suspicious look.

"I wouldn't lie about this." The young girl said seriously, sitting down on the ground.

Katelin also sat down "No offense or anything… but how is this supposed help us?" She bit her lip.

The young girl gave a small smile "I'm not sure."

Katelin exchanged looks with the rabbit and the crow.

"But," She continued "I have faith that if we could find out more about it, it could help. Trust me." She gave an encouraging smile.

Katelin paused a moment before nodding.

"Do you have any shen-gong-wu?" The girl asked quickly.

Katelin smiled "One. I thought it might help a little."

She smiled; looking relieved "Which one?"

"The Voler Egg."

"This could work…"

* * *

**A/N: Ok... It is 11:26 on Sunday right now so it is still 'this week'. I didn't get to write nearly as much as I had hoped but the next chapter will have more backround on 'the young girl'. BWAHAHAHAHA! Teehee I can't wait! I'm sorry if updates will take a while, but if you haven't noticed I'm working on 3 different fics right now. It may not be much for some people but I must admit (me: blushes) I've been a little lazy about writing and a little hyper about reading ccs fanfics... mostly sakuraxsyaoran fics! XD They're so kawaii! So sorry about all the wait and I have no clue when I'll update since I also have to work on fn and sc. Thanks for your much appreciated patience and please read and review! ttfn!**


	14. The plan

**Chapter 14**

Later that evening Katelin collapsed in her room, feeling as if all she wanted to do was fall into a deep sleep. She was exhausted because of the training. It wasn't hard for only a few minutes… but all day. She sighed, thinking about what had happened after she had met girl.

Flashback 

"_I'll come and get you when it's safe to leave." The young girl told her, Cai, and William. _

_Katelin nodded. She wasn't entirely sure if it would work and shuddered to think of what would happen if she was caught. _

"_You should probably return to what you were doing." The young girl said, gazing up, to see that the sun was at the top of the sky._

_She bit her lip. "I know a short cut…" she continued, "It'll be ok. The tiger that Chase sent you with won't notice. And I'm sure that nothing will happen on the way."_

"_How did you know about her?" Katelin asked, frowning._

_The young girl gave a small smile "I saw you with her." She answered simply._

_Katelin nodded._

_After she pointed the three of them in the direction of the short cut, they reached the path again after about half an hour. Sure enough, Kira hadn't noticed that they had gone off the path. Come to think of it, the tiger didn't even seem to notice them much at all. She had pretty much been lost in thought._

End flashback 

Katelin sat up and pulled her bag towards her, taking out the shen gong wu. As she fingered the egg shaped shen gong wu she started to wonder about the girl. 'How can a girl who's about eight years old know that Chase was once good? Something just isn't quite right about her… I think we can trust her but… I think, well, I don't know what I think. I don't know… maybe she's hiding something from us. But what… and why on earth does she seem so familiar?'

Katelin looked around the room searching for some sort of inspiration of what she could be hiding and her eyes fell on the girl herself, who was standing near the door.

"Oh… umm… sorry. I didn't see you." Katelin mumbled.

The young girl smiled at her, "Don't worry about it. So this the shen gong wu?" She said as she walked over to Katelin, kneeling near her.

Katelin bit her lip, "Are you sure this'll work? Wouldn't he notice?"

"I'm sure he won't." She reassured her.

"Yeah," William said, flying in between the two girls. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Katelin laughed uncomfortably "Yeah… right…" she looked around "Where's Cai?"

"He's making sure that Chase doesn't pop up while there are two of you." The young girl replied quickly.

Katelin nodded, clutching the shen gong wu.

"Voler Egg! Ring of Nine Dragons!" The egg shaped shen gong wu turned into the ring. "Ring of Nine Dragons!" Katelin repeated.

A Katelin, exactly identical to the real Katelin appeared next to Katelin. The fake Katelin stared at the real Katelin with a small grin on her face.

The young girl looked at the two Katelin's a finally said to the fake one "Maybe to avoid confusion we should call you… Niletak?"

Niletak turned her gaze to the speaker and after a moment nodded her head vigorously.

"Now then… Niletak," She said to her "we need you to do us a little favor."

"Yupyup?" Niletak answered cheerfully.

"We need you to pretend to be Katelin for a few days."

Niletak lowered her face to gaze at the floor so none of the other three could see her facial expression. Suddenly, after a moment, she glanced up. Her bright green eyes shined and she had a smirk on her face. Then surprisingly for Katelin, the girl, and William, Niletak burst out in peals of laughter. Katelin stared at her other self, mouth hanging partially open in worry and shock, her eyes wide open. The young girl raised an eyebrow, while William just glanced worriedly at the door.

Finally Niletak stopped laughing, but not before her laughter started to sound a little bit demented. "No prob'" She said, still smirking.

After a moment of silence, the young girl finally cleared her throat a little nervously. "Er right. Time to go. Before I change my mind…" She muttered under her breath.

Katelin stood up, the Voler Egg returning to its true form. The girl also stood, and nodded to her.

"Might as well…" Katelin said a little doubtfully, glancing at Niletak.

Niletak saw her look and grinned again "Don't worry, I'll take care of _everything_." As she put emphasis on the last word her eyes glinted again with the same shine that had been there before her sudden burst of laughter.

Katelin shook her head "Voler Egg! Golden Tiger Claws!" Once again the shen gong wu changed its shape. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"The Xiaolin Temple." The girl answered.

Katelin's eyes widened and she nodded. "Golden Tiger Claws!" she slashed at the air with the tiger claws and stepped through. The girl gave a last look at Niletak, before following her through.

Katelin took a deep breath of fresh air as they stood on the inside of the gates. "So why are we here?" She whispered.

"Because, I know that they have scrolls explaining what happened."

"Why can't we ask Dojo?"

"Because Dojo has a big mouth and will mention things that I don't like to talk about." The girl mumbled darkly as they started along the path.

"Like what?" Two voices asked simultaneously.

Katelin inhaled quickly looking to where the second voice had come from.

It was Dojo.

"Whoa! Is that you?" He asked surprised, staring at the young girl. "I didn't think I'd ever see you like this ever since that thing with your brother! But enough about that, what was it you didn't want me to mention?"

"That was it." The girl grumbled, looking away.

"Oh… really? You sounded just like your brother when you said that!" He laughed, "Talk about family resemblance! Hey Katelin, what are you doing here?"

The girl replied before Katelin could say anything "We need to find out how… and why Chase became evil."

"Well isn't this a night of surprises, never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Dojo," The girl pleaded, "please, just stop talking."

"Right…"

* * *

**A/N: Ahoy! Thanks for waiting... I was in drivers ed and I didn't have time to update and then my computer was being mean when I tried to post it. This is definetly not my favorite chapter since it's been cut short, because I thought it would be better to save what she says about her brother for the next chapter, and I also find it a little boring. ButI did put in stuff about the girl and I brought in one of my personal favoritecharacters! lol So thanks for the wait and r&r!**


	15. Memories of the past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

_Italic_Flashback

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 **

Katelin set down the scroll she was looking through. She bit her lip. One part of her was curious about what the conversation with Dojo had been about, and wanted to ask about it. But another part of her thought it would be rude to ask about it, because clearly the girl didn't want to discuss it. She looked to right where she was sitting. She didn't seem upset at the moment. But it wasn't very nice to ask about it, since she _had_ been upset about it, when it was mentioned. In the end, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Umm what was that conversation about?" She asked nervously.

For a moment the young girl didn't react, as if the question hadn't been heard. She put down the scroll after a moment and sighed.

"Uh sorry." Katelin said quickly "Awkward question. Forget that I even mentioned it." She looked down quickly.

"Don't worry." The girl told her "You have the right to ask."

Katelin remained quiet.

Young girl P.O.V

She sighed 'I guess it was only a matter of time until she asked, after what happened with Dojo…' she frowned.

What harm could it do to tell her?

"Chase is my older brother." She said finally.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Katelin's emerald eyes widen and twist the sleeve of her shirt, wrinkling the small light pink flowers on it.

_The young girl was running towards her older brother, clutching light pink flowers in her small hand. She stopped a few feet away from Chase. Her older brother was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. She knelt down on the balls of her feet and tapped her brother lightly on the shoulder. He opened his eyes. He stood up and held his hand out to the girl. _

"_It's about time to take you back home." He told her._

"_Aww… do I have to?" She whined, putting on a sad face. But she took her brother's hand anyways and stood up._

"_Yes, you do." He smiled._

"_Can't you stay a little bit longer?" She begged, biting her lip._

"_I have to go fight evil-"_

_Before he could answer she interrupted and asked "Can I go with you? I can fight evil!"_

_He laughed, "Maybe when you're older."_

"_I'm seven years old! I'm old enough!"_

_He started laughing again, but immediately stopped when he saw what was in front of them._

_She felt the flowers slip out of her hand and fall to the ground._

"Our parents died in a fire when I was about seven years old." She continued quietly.

She turned towards the window that looked out to where the monks trained.

_She felt a hand on her shoulder, but still she looked down at the ground. She slowly raised her gaze to see a man in an orange robe. She quickly averted her gaze back to the ground. _

"_It's ok," A voice from behind her said._

_She turned around quickly to see that it was Chase. She gave her brother a small smile and nodded._

"_It's ok," he repeated, "nothing else is going to happen. Trust me, -"_

"Kira." A voice said from behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Ok... I'm sorry I took so long to update but first I had btw drivers ed then well uhh... I'm not sure what happened that I didn't post... but then when I did start working on it I started thinking way ahead of the part this fic is at right now. And then I started wondering wether I reveal who Kira really is. Too late now. Oh well. Umm Kira is about 7 years old and Chase is 18. Huge age difference, I know. And I also know that it very rare for siblings to actually get along, especially since I just started to get along with my sister about a year ago... And I would also like to take this rime to thank everyone for reviewing. Ok well ttfn, ta ta for now... (sigh) that's what I get for watching winnie the pooh all this morning, not a usual habit, trust me! lolz! r&r**


	16. Flying sparks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown****  
**

**Chapter 16**

Kira froze, aware of her breath becoming ragged and quicker. She felt as if someone had dropped a stone into her stomach. She opened her mouth to say something, not knowing what exactly it was that she would say. So naturally she didn't say anything. She closed her mouth.

"Kira." The voice behind her repeated.

She could feel Katelin's eyes on her, glancing up she saw that they were wide with shock.

"Kira, I would like to know why you are here." The voice said coldly.

The anger in it pierced at her like icicles. Finally she turned around to face the voice. The voice that she knew belonged to her older brother.

Standing in front of her was Chase, looking a bit aggrivated, and Niletak, who was had her hands tied behind her back and was gagged with a hankerchief looking, suprisingly, satisfied. William was perched on a branch nearby, and Cai, watching her with a confused look on his small face, was sitting under the tree.

"Would you like to explain?" Chase asked, glaring at her.

"How did you find out?" Kira squeaked.

"I don't know... maybe because she threw a boiled egg at me... which landed about two yards away from where I had been sitting. Which happened right before she started laughing for no apparent reason. Right after that she started talking about how penguins were actually the one's who invented the h-bomb and it wasn't really the blue panda bear who lived in Finland."

Katelin started laughing, "I remember the thing about the blue panda in Finland! Amy made that up when we were playing kingd-" She stopped after recieving a glare from Chase.

"Now would you do the world a favor and control your insane alter ego from now on?"

"Since when have you ever wanted to do the world a favor?" Cai snapped, 'He does have a point though... after all, it was William and I who tied her up... but that was because she was ruining the plan!' he thought to himself.

"Since I met someone more annoying than Jack Spicer."

"She's not more annoying than Jack!" Cai snapped, "At least she count!"

"I'm not going to defend Jack Spicer's stupidity for him." Chase replied coldly, "He already does that without help from anyone else."

-

Jack sneezed as he finished building a robot.

"Good, so that means that I have to make..." He glanced up at the eight robots in front of him, counting off on his fingers "one more robot and I'll have ten."

-

Katelin sighed "Voler Egg! Ring of Nine Dragons!"

Niletak returned to Katelin.

_'Thanks, that was fun.' _Niletak said inside Katelin's head.

'Why did you look so cheerful?' Katelin asked her.

_'If someone ties and gags you, you're getting on their nerves. Or they tthink that you're crazy.'_

Katelin frowned 'Why would you want that?'

_'I told you that I'd take care of everything.'_

'Yeah... I was kinda hoping that meant that you would follow the plan...'

_'I did. The first plan, when he first tricked you into swearing your loyalty to him was to annoy him until you got the chance to run away.'_

Katelin sighed, shaking her head. She looked back up at Chase, and remembered what Kira had just been telling her moments ago. 

"Kira isn't actually your sister... is she?" She mumbled, her gaze pointed downward.

"Yes," Chase said calmly "she is."

"But then why-"

"Don't ask questions if you already know the answer." he interrupted, "It's a waste of time."

-

The next few days were spent in an angry silence.

Chase was now being even colder to them, especially Kira. The training was still the same, except that he didn't leave Kira with them. In fact, it seemed almost as if Kira was avoiding them. Katelin was horrified at the fact that Chase's own sister was one of the fallen warriors. Cai was shocked and hurt that Kira had really been a 'double agent' as he put it. When William pointed out that Kira had actually been on their side in the end, Cai yelled at him to keep tiny bird brain out of things that he didn't understand. After that incident William had flown off and nobody had seen since.

Finally, on an evening a few days later, Katelin sat against the wall her eyes glazed and watching the rain fall outside, with Cai was slumped over one of her feet sleeping. Of course she was supposed to be in horse stance, but if she wasn't caught sitting around, then she was doing what she supposed to be doing. Katelin glanced up, eyes still glazed, hearing voices coming. She leapt up and quickly went into a horse stance. A moment later Chase walked in with Wuya following him. Cai's ears perked up at the noise but he stayed asleep.

"But there's a shen gong wu active!" Wuya was telling Chase.

"There is?" Katelin asked excitedly, forgetting about the horse stancee.

"We have to get it!" Wuya and Katelin shouted in unison.

"No." Chase said flattly.

"B-but we have to!" Katelin stammered.

"No we don't."

Katelin bit her lip "Why not?"

"Shen gong wu dull your martial arts skills," he smirked, "and well, you can't really afford to be any worse at it."

Katelin pressed her lips together in a thin line angrily, clenching her fists. "What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

"That you could use a little practice."

"WHAT?"

"Sorry, make that a lot."

Cai woke up, rubbing one of his eyes with a tiny paw. He glanced around and noticed that Katelin was steaming, and that poking her head timidly in doorway was Kira. She seemed a little scared. Cai felt a bit sorry for her for a moment but shook the thought out of his head.

Katelin bent down abruptly, picking up Cai and stomped towards the exit.

"And where exactly are you going?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm leaving!" Katelin snapped, still stomping away.

"Yes, I can see that."

Katelin gave a low growl and turned around, "I don't care! I don't care where I go as long as I'm away from YOU AND THAT OLD HAG!" she screamed. With that, she turned abruptly on her heel and left.

**A/N: Hey! Well uh yeah here's the chappie... I'm visiting my cousins and I've been working on this chapter so... I'm gonna see if it works to write the chapter straight onto the little document thingamabob... :D I had a sudden burst of ideas... it tends to happen when I'm away... like actually I got the idea for this fic when I was in France last year! Wow... come to think of it this fic is very different from how I expected it to turn out. But it's still the main idea. Thankies and r&r!**


	17. Running away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Katelin stomped through the mud and the rain, angrily wiping the water off of her face, while still clutching Cai tightly to her.

'I shouldn't have left home! If I hadn't, none of this stupid mess would have happened!' She thought to herself furiously, 'I hate this! It's raining! I don't know how to get out of this stupid forest, and…' she sobbed, 'I have no idea what to do.'

She stopped in her tracks, her shoulders shaking while the rain pounded the earth harder each passing second.

Cai looked up at her, "It's ok…" He sighed, having no idea what to say, "We can get out of here, can't we? You got through here the first time, so you can do it again."

"Kira and William brought me!" she cried.

Cai frowned slightly at the mention of the tiger's name, 'No time for this now!' He scolded himself, "Well," He searched looked around warily, as if trying to find a way out of the forest, "if we keep going straight then we'll get out eventually."

Katelin nodded obediently, it's not like she could think of anything else to do.

The pair made there way through the forest, not uttering a word, for a little while until they reached a steady river. Katelin gazed down at the churning waters flowing rapidly down stream, her heart beating a bit faster in fear.

"I think your idea may be a little bit easier said than done…" She mumbled.

Cai nodded wordlessly.

"So what do we do now?" She asked him.

"Umm why don't we head back a little ways and take another way?" He suggested uneasily.

"Ok."

The girl and the rabbit had barely taken five steps when they heard a low growling, followed by a howl.

-

-

Kira stood near the exit of the cave in horror as she heard the howl echo outside through the heavy falling rain. She swiftly turned to her brother, her stripped tail twitching nervously.

"Katelin and Cai are out there all alone! We have to go after them!" She told him.

"You're in no position to be saying anything, kitty." Wuya said to her.

Kira ignored her, gazing at Chase, "Well?"

"That's her problem and I'm not about to go out of my way just to save her." Chase replied calmly.

Kira stared at him, her mouth opened in shock showing pearly white pointed teeth. Wuya smirked giving her an I-told-you-so look.

"What?" Kira asked weakly.

"You heard me."

"Why can't you be your old self again?" She whispered.

"Regardless of what you think, there's a fine line between how it is and how it should be." Chase said calmly.

Kira gazed at him stolidly and changed into her human form, "There's also a fine line between who you are and who you should be, but it was too late for you to figure that out." She told him, her voice wavering in the end, though her crystal blue eyes stayed on him stubbornly.

When there was no reply from him or rude comment from Wuya she continued, "If you won't help her, then _I _will."

And with that the young girl turned on her heel and marched out of the cave.

-

-

Katelin froze. It was as if her mind had just gone completely blank. Three wolves were approaching; their teeth were bared and they were snarling menacingly.

"RUN!" Cai shouted.

Katelin automatically obeyed, not paying attention to where she was going, just trying to get away the wolves. She could hear two of the wolves chasing after her. Realizing that Cai wasn't with her, she imagined that the last one was after him.

'Cai… Please don't get hurt!' She prayed.

-

-

Cai leaned against a tree trunk, breathing heavily. He quickly jumped into a nearby shrub as he heard the telltale splashes of the wolf approaching. He crouched down lower, his gaze still on the predator.

The wolf stalked the area, sniffing around for the rabbit. A minute or two later, after not finding him, he turned back in the direction he had come.

When Cai was sure that the wolf would not come back, he breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on the ground.

"I say, Cai is that you?" A voice came up from the tree.

"William!"

"Yup that's me." The crow answered cheerfully, fluttering down to the ground. He looked around for a moment as if it were just a normal day and it wasn't pouring rain, "Where's Katelin?"

"KATELIN!" Cai shouted, "WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HER!"

"Whoa, whoa! What happened?" William asked, confused.

"The wolves! They got her! We have to go after her!" Cai replied frantically.

"They got her!?" A new voice asked horrified.

The rabbit and the crow turned to the owner of the voice to see Kira, back in tiger form and sopping wet.

"We have to go after her!" She repeated Cai's statement.

She started forward, but she slipped on some mud, and fell on top of Cai, who fell face down in the mud. Unfortunately, they were on top of a hill, and down came rabbit, tiger and all.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Cai screamed as they fell sledded through the mud with Kira using him as a toboggan.

"Well at least we know it's all downhill from here!" William said in his usual cheerful self.

"THAT'S A _BAD _THING!" Cai roared, "NOW GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID CAT!"

"I can't!" Kira replied looking around worriedly, "But this is kinda fun…!" she grinned, grabbing poor Cai's ears and using them to steer around a tree.

"OWW! THOSE ARE ATTACHED YOU KNOW! AND HOW FUN DO YOU THINK IT IS FOR THE SLED!?"

"Giant rock!" Kira yelled.

William swooped down and grabbed Kira by the shoulders and pulled the two up in the air and over the rock.

"WILLIAM!" Cai roared when the had landed and continued sliding, "WHY ARE _YOU _ON ME NOW ALSO!?"

"Cause it's fun!" William laughed, spreading his wings as if we were flying, "I'm flying Cai!"

"YOU CAN ALREADY FLY!"

-

-

Katelin was starting to slow down, her breath becoming steadily heavier and heavier. As she felt as if she would drop, she slid to a stop in front of a small cliff with the deeper part of the river roaring beneath. She heard the wolves growls behind her and felt the earth slip under her feet.

She plunged into the freezing water, fighting against the force of the river pushing her down into the darkness.

As the cold engulfed her almost completely she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling up towards the surface; and the world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I have finally posted this chapter! This one was really hard for me to write because it's so much more serious than my others. Of course I managed to add a little bit of comedy with Cai, Kira, and William! I loved writing that part! As you may have noticed I added a pun from 'Titanic', which I don't own. And when Kira is talking to Chase there are two lines from the song 'Dare You To Move', by Switchfoot, which I also don't own. But that's where I got the inspiration to write this chappie. FYI this one was so hard to write because I have good ideas for the following chapters and EEEEEEE! THE FLUFF BEGINS!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! Yes. I just realized that. Kinda sad since I'm the author... so _please _review! It took ages to put the words onto paper so I think it's the least I deserve. So thanks for reading my chapter and I'll update much sooner then I did this time. Thankies!**


End file.
